Xiaolin School
by Xiaolin-Faerie
Summary: The xiaolin temple is closed due to lack of bills and now the Monks have to go to bording school, will they ever survive?
1. Closing down

**A/N: hiya! this fic is based a year after Fran joined the xiaolin temple so she's now a xiaolin apprentice (I know the others are wudai warriors now, but I don't care, in this fic their xiaolin apprentiices) Before I start I'd like to thank the following people:**

**Christy Hui: ah where would I be without you? **

**Ellie (my sis): thanks for all the help in planning, here have a pressie gives Jack**

**Jack – oi!**

**Ash, Leaf & Maz: my best friends ever! thanks for all the support!**

**all of my form, 8-0: I may hate some of you (-) but most of you are my mates, so I'm putting you all in this fanfic!**

**All my reviewers from 'strange new beginnings': thanks for all the reviews! Hope you review this fic too!**

Omi was wandering around the temple bored, Kimiko and Fran were out shopping, Raimundo was practising a game of feet and balls…what was it called again? toe-ball? something like that, Clay was in Texas celebrating his Dad's birthday and Dojo was hanging out with his beloved 'Dojo-bot'. Omi decided to see what Master Fung was doing. He walked in to see Master Fung looking rather stressed in a mass of papers and envolopes, Omi was not used to Master Fung like this, he always seemed so calm and focused.

"Master Fung? is something down?" Omi asked

"That's 'up' Omi, and I'm afraid so," Master Fung answered

"What is it? can I help?"

"No young monk, unless you happen to have three thousand yuan,"

"I don't understand," Omi said helplessly

"The bills, young monk, I am having trouble to keep up with them, it is hard to keep on top of finances as well as owning a temple, looking after five monks, on top of Dojo and the elder monks. But if I don't, they will have to close down the temple."

Silence followed by this speech was only silence. Omi couldn't believe his ears, the temple, the place he had been raised in, the only home he'd ever had, was in danger of being destroyed.

Once the others got back and had heard the news, they were all just as upset.

"I can't believe it," Raimundo said,

"I know, this feels more wrong than Chase Young in a tu-tu," Clay muttered, followed by a few giggles from Fran and Kim. Over the next few weeks things seemed to move very slowly, no Shen-Gong-Wu revieled themselves, no raids from Jack, Mysti and Wuya, no news from Chase Young. Now, even their chores didn't take their minds off the bad news. Then, one night, Master Fung came in, small tears in his eyes, he walked over to Omi, handed him a letter from the bank and walked out again, followed by a worried looking Dojo.

Omi read out the letter to his friends

"_Dear Master. M. Fung_

_Due to lack of payment on your bills I regret to inform you that your temple will be closed, 12th April, I am sorry for any inconvinience. Yours_

_mr. P. Turning._"

Everyone was quiet, sharing in the sorrow of the loss of their home.

"12th April? that's next week! Where are we gonna go?" Kimiko asked, Dojo answered, as he crept into the room.

"Master Fung has aranged for you to go to a local bording school, it teaches Martial arts so you'll be alright, I'm not sure about breaks to go get Shen-Gong-Wu though." he told them

"Bording School?" Omi asked quietly

Dojo nodded and left them.

**A/N: finished, I acidently published this before it was finished..oops! Oh well, its finished now! so please review!**


	2. New school, new friends

**A/N: Hiya ppl! I'm sooooo hyper at the mo, 'cos in England we're finally getting the 3rd series (4th over here) and I can't wait! anyway, time for response to reviews:**

**sentimentalvalue: thanks for the review! lol, yeah, I wanna see that too!**

**Akiko142: - soz 'bowt that, don't blame me, blame Clay! gives Clay the evil look**

Next week, five new pupils arrived at harrinton bording school.

"I have never felt so far from home," Omi said to his fellow warriors, and now, school mates.

"Tell me about it," Rai muttered

"C'mon, that was the bell, we don't want to be late for out first day!" Fran said to the others, before leading them to their form-room.

"Good morning class," the teacher, Ms Clemantine said, then turning to the five new students at the front of the room, began introducing them. Omi looked around the room, their were so many people! On one table was an asian girl who was chatting to a boy with dark brown hair, across the room a girl with a very pimpley face was staring adoringly at this boy while her companion, a brown-haired girl with glasses was brushing the pimple-faced girl's greasy hair happily. Then there were two girls happily chatting at the front desk, one with red hair and a bag that seemed to be stuffed with sports equipment, the other with black hair and glasses that was reading 'war and peace – extended version'. Then he noticed in the middle of the class what seemed to be the popular girls table, where three girls were gossiping, with many male eyes on them. Omi snapped out of this observation of his new class when Ms Clemantine asked him to introduce himself.

"I am Omi, I am an orphan who was raised by the xiaolin monks and a dragon named Dojo Kanojo Cho," this was followed by a few laughs from the class before Kimiko introduced herself, and much to her happiness, was invited to sit at the popular table. Then Clay introduced himslef, then Rai and finnally Fran finished her brief speech and sat at the only spare seat, next to the asian girl, opposite Rai.

soon the class went back to it's original state, Ms Clemantine talking, seemigly to herself, and the class having their own converstations in the background. Soon Pimple-face walked over to Rai and battered her thick-with-too-much-mascara eyelashes at him,

"Hiya handsome, so, you gotta girlfriend yet?" she asked,

"Actually he does, that would be me!" Fran growled trying her hardest not to lash out and throttle this pimple-faced geek who was flirting with her boyfriend. Pimple-face scowled, then wheeled around to her four-eyed friend. Fran was sure she heard cat noises sounding in her ears and turned around to see the asian girl smiling at her

"Like 'em? I've been practising that for ages!" she grinned, then turning to pimple-face said,

"Don't worry about 'Kitty' shes just a born-bitch, I'm Ashley by the way, but everyone just calls me Ash,"

"I'm Fran," Fran said, happy that she had actually made a friend, then a boy infront, who had been doodling on his hand turned around to show Fran the picture, it was a perfect illustration of a Dalek exterminating Pimple-face.

"Wow! that's amazing!" Grinned Rai

"Thanks! Names James by the way," The boy said, beginning to doodle on his other hand

"Yeah, but we all call him G-sta," Ash told them.

"Yup, that's my name, um, you guys wouldn't happen to like doctor who would you?" G-sta asked

"He's totally obsessed with it," Ash muttered in Fran's ear.

"Sure I do!" Fran grinned and soon all four of them were talking happily.

**A/N: Yay! they have friends! - by the way, thanks to Ms Clemmet, Courtney, Claire, Matt, Ash and Gsta for letting me base characters on them! please Review!**


	3. Shengongwu

**A/N: Hiya people! Finally the new series of xiaolin showdown has arrived in England! So far we've had the first two episodes of the 3rd series (finding Omi III and bird of paradise) and I'm already loving it! Now, time for response to reviews! **

**Sentimentalvalue: Yay! Another doctor who fan! Thanks for the review!**

**Luveroffanfic: thanks! Ye, I reckon you should read the other one - please review that one too!**

**Akiko142: yup, but only when they can get out of school, as you'll find in this chapter!**

In a rich mansion in China, Jack couldn't sleep. His ghostly companion, Wuya had been keeping him up all night with her complaints and moans. He looked up to see the bed above him, all he could see was long silver hair draping down, hair belonging to his girlfriend and evil-partner, Mysti. He decided to go and do some work on world domination to take his mind off his tiredness.

"Jack! What are you doing? You're ruining my beauty sleep!" Wuya grumbled from her perch above his bed.

"One, you don't need to sleep, you're a ghost. Two, even if you went for a serious make-over, you could never be beautiful!" Jack muttered.

Wuya scowled and then gasped,

"A new shen-gong-wu has just revealed itself!" she exclaimed.

"Finally!"

"You'd better get your little girlfriend so we can go already," Wuya muttered.

Jack 'evil-eyed' her and went over to Mysti and shook her gently. Mysti mumbled and opened her emerald green eyes.

"Hey Mysti" he smiled, "we're off!"

"What! Now? I haven't even got changed yet! I can't go in my pyjamas!" she protested

"One of the advantages of being a disembodied floating head," Wuya decided, "You don't have to be constantly brushing your hair and putting make-up on and getting dressed,"

"Yeah, they also happen to be the joys of being female!" Mysti spat whilst platting her long hair, applying eye-liner identical to Jack's and pulling on her black crop-top and baggy black-with-red-flames trousers.

Wuya and Mysti glared at each other before Jack stood in the middle

"Girls, girls, girls, if you have to fight, at least do it when we've got the wu!" he said to them.

Wuya and Mysti gave one last scowl and followed Jack into the new molar-2001.

"Wow! We're the first ones here!" Jack grinned from the top of the Eiffel tower, where he clasped the Camo-coat in his hands.

Suddenly voices could be heard, gasping as they ran up the stairs. Mysti wheeled round to see the xiaolin warriors, plus another person who she had never met before.

"Give us the Camo-coat, or suffer a humiliating defeat" Omi demanded,

"I'd like to see you try! You lot haven't even got any wu!" Jack smirked

"We can fight without wu! Right guys?" Fran said to her companions.

"Yeah!" said the stranger, a black haired girl with glasses and a handful of school-books. She then chucked the largest book at Jack who dropped the wu at once.

"Oh yeah! Score on for the leaf-meista!" the girl grinned

"Leaf, that's not gonna beat a 3000 year old evil spirit, a black belt of karate and a supposed evil boy genius," Rai reminded the girl, who Jack gathered to have the name 'Leaf"

Oh," Leaf said quietly before being knocked over by Mysti's sweep-kick.

Fran grabbed Mysti who turned round to her younger cousin

"So, who's your nerdy little friend, and why were you so late?" Mysti asked

"She's one of my mates from boarding school, that's where we were," Fran answered, a small pain formed in her heart as she remembered how sad they all were when they first got to the school.

"Huh?" Mysti asked, sympathetic even though they were on opposite sides

"Don't ask," Fran whispered, small tears flowing down her cheeks

Mysti put her arm around her cousin's shoulders

Suddenly a voice could be heard above them

"C'mon Mysti, I've got the wu, lets leave before the others get it!" Jack shouted. Mysti nodded and allowed she to dragged into the molar-2001, with a quick wave to Fran, they were gone.

"Sorry you didn't get your thing," Leaf said quietly.

"That's okay, thanks for convincing the face to go out to get it!" Omi smiled

"Um, that's head Omi," Kimiko sighed

"Ha! It was easy," Blushed Leaf, "being the smartest in year nine, it was a piece of cake convincing him into believing that we were going on a field trip!"

They all laughed, and, clambered onto Dojo, not knowing when the might be able to go out again.

**A/N: yay! Finally I've got Jack and Mysti in it! By the way, thank-you Leaf for letting me base a character on you! (By the way, if anyone's wondering, Leaf isn't her real name, Emily is, I can't be bothered saying why! - basically it's a long story!) Please review!**


	4. The party

**A/N: ah! I haven't updated in..1…2..3…ages! Oh well, I've finally got round to it again! please review!**

The next evening, Rai was sorting through his locker when he stopped, there was an envolope in his hands

"Uh, Whats that?" Kimiko asked as she admired her hair in the mirror on the door of her locker.

"It's an invitation," Rai muttered opening it carefully

"Let me see," Fran said, pushing Rai out the way and snatching the letter from his grasp

"To Rai, Fran, Kim, Clay & Omi,

Me and a couple of mates decided it was time to welcome you with a midnight feast! Come at seven sharpish, try to avoid teachers!

love, Ash" she read outloud.

"Wow! a midnight feast!" Omi shouted, then after a moments pause added, "what is a midnight feast?"

"It's a type of party," Fran explained

"Well we'd better start getting ready," Kim grinned

"Uh, its in two hours," Clay pointed out

"I know your right!" Kim gasped, "I'll never have enough time to do my hair! I'd better go for something simple…"

The others rolled their eyes and walked off to their dormatries to change.

At seven, the five friends were gathered around Ash's door all dressed up in their party-gear, Kim in a blue dress that swirled like mist whenever she moved, Clay in a smart cowboy coutfit, Rai in a black hoodie with jeans, Omi in the outfit Jermaine had bought him and Fran in the same hooded crop-top and mini skirt she'd worn on her and rai's first date.

the door swung open to reviel Ash in a golden egyptian dress, Omi stared wide-eyed at her

"Wow! You look cold!" he smiled at her,

"Huh?" Ash asked

"I'm guessing he means 'cool'" Rai explained,

Ash shrugged and led them in. inside the room seemed full of people, some they knew, like Gsta and Leaf, others they didn't know that well.

"Hey! you must be the new guys!" a black haired boy grinned at them

"Oh, this is Matt, it was his idea to throw the party," Ash explained, smiling at Matt in that way that Fran and Rai knew all to well.

"See ya round then!" Matt waved before running off with Ash to try out the food.

"Reckon she likes him?" Rai asked

"Certain," Fran nodded, they both smiled as they remembered what they were like when they first met.

"What are you two smiling at?" Kimiko asked curiously

"I doesn't matter," Fran said and dragged Rai over to where the music was playing to dance.

"Who does she think she is? stealing that guy who obviously belongs with me." A voice spat behind them

"Uh, Who are you? and who you talkin' about?" Clay asked

"Oh, names Kitty, and I'm talking about that hot brazilian guy and his girl-friend," the stranger scowled

"Um, you mean Rai and Fran? their not going in!" Omi said

"That's going out out," Kimiko corrected

"Yeah? well explain that!" Kitty growled pointing her finger where Rai stood kissing Fran lightly on the cheek

"Ha! I knew it! I knew they liked each-other!" Kimiko smirked

"You mean, they lied to you?" Kitty asked, a plot going through her head of how to get pay-back on Fran who supposedly stole Rai from her

"Um, not really…" began Clay

"That's awfull! Just think of what else they could've kept a secret from you! dark secrets!" Kitty interupted

"Huh? I always knew Rai was untrustworthy!" Omi muttered, Kimiko and Clay, however, scowled and walked off.

"Yeah, but I have an idea how to get even!" Kitty grinned

"How?" Omi asked,

Kitty bent down and whispered her plan in Omi's ears.

Omi nodded and crept out the room. Half an hour later, the door swung open and in came the head-teacher

"What is this!" He yelled, silence spread through the shocked crowd of pupils "How dare you have a midnight party! You know its against school rules! Everyone in this room will be given detention for this outragious behavior! I never want this to happen again!" then turning to Omi and Kitty smiled and said "Thank-you for telling me about this, you're a compliment to our school!" then left the room, leaving many scowling faces on Omi and Kitty.

**A/N: okay, that was kinda long, but I reckon it was pretty good, and I hope you agree, but if not, I don't mind bad reviews! anyways, I can finnally get my own back on 'Kitty' from my class MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! plus I was evil to Omi, now that was a bomus! but don't worry Omi-Fans, hes not gonna be tortured for the rest of the fic!**


	5. Secrets shared

**A/N: Hello! my last chapter was deleted because I didn't like it, so I'm gonna re-write it COMPLETELY different! haowever, I'm gonna put the same response to reviews up. please review!**

**Hanbags: glad you enjoyed it! I'll try and update more often, but I usually fail!**

**Akiko142: yes, Omi is safe, well, maybe in a couple of chapters anyways, I love being evil!**

**Leaf: Hi Leaf! Yes, I think we can all agree that the Kitty in this story is no-where near as annoying as the real one! I thought you'd like your bit!**

**Akiko142 (again) : trust me, your lucky you've never met the real kitty! Yeah your right, no midnight parties is stupid! Not like anyone obeys the rules though! Lol.**

The day after the midnight feast incident, the whole form were doing detention in the garden.

"Uh, this is so boring" Leaf growled, "I could be reading that new book I got right now!"

"Well we all know whos fault it is…" Rai said, scowling darkly at Omi and Kitty through the window. They got out of the detention and were now whatching TV in the games-room.

"Oh, don't be so hard on the little feller! It was really all Kitty's fault," Clay mentioned

"Yeah, besides, he only did it 'cos you lied to us!" Kimiko agreed

"Huh?" Rai asked

"About you and Fran, you said you weren't going out, but then we saw what you did at the party!" Kimiko said, with a small smirk

"What are you talking about?" Fran asked, trying to look innocent

Kimiko smiled and pulled out her phone, it had a picture on it of Rai and Fran kissing at the midnight-party

"How! When! What!" spluttered Rai, whilst the others laughed

"Ha! nice one Kim!" Ash grinned, then laughed at the look on Fran's face as she saw the picture

"Oh, shut up, just 'cos you lot don't have a boy-friend!" Fran said, going back to pulling weeds out of the soil

Ash's face seemed to fall slightly, then she turned quickly and started prodding the ground furiously with her trowel

Everyone looked questioningly at each-other and then shrugged and went back to there work, then, while Fran and Ash were going over to the compost heap to empty the wheel-barrow, Fran whispered to her friend

"What was that about?"

Ash shook her head and emptied out the soil and weeds

"C'mon, I won't tell anybody, I promise!"

Ash thought for a while, she looked over her shoulder at Matt, who was laughing with Rai at the fact that clay still hadn't noticed the large amount of mud they had thrown on his hat, she smiled and turned back to Fran, she opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Fran interupted

"I thought so, say no more, you're secrets safe with me!"

"Huh? how did you know?" Ash asked

"I know that look all too well!" Fran winked, before turning to run back to the others, before she could, Ash grabbed her arm tightly

"You won't tell him, will you?" she asked

"Sure!" Fran grinned, and walked back to the others, followed by a very relieved looking Ash

**A/N: yeah, I definatly like that version better! by the way, if you didn't get Ash's secret then….tough luck! figure it out yourself! Ha! I love being evil! **


	6. Msyti's Plan

**Hiya! I've finally got round to updating again, I would have done it sooner but…um…I needed to think of more excuses:D Anyways, please review!**

**sentimentalvalue: thanks for the review! glad you liked it!**

**Chereen: I've changed it now, okay. Yeah it wasn't a very good one, I definatly prefer the new one. And you'll leave eBay boy out of this!**

**Paul: Thanks for the review! and thanks for the idea, I might manage to fit it in, but I've already done all the planning for this fic**

**Chereen: yay! I get a hug! -. Yeah, suuuuuure you're over matt…**

In the Spicer Manor, Mysti was explaining her plan to spy on the others to Wuya and Jack.

"Swing it by me again," Jack said for the third time that evening.

Mysti sighed and went back to Jacks white-board to explain.

"The Camo-coat wu allows it's user to blend in anywhere, people can only recognise you or remember what you look like if you want them to,"

"Well, that's all very nice, but what has this exactly got to do with your plan?" Wuya asked impatiently.

"Theres something going on with the xiaolin lot…" Mysti said, before being interupted

"No duh, I mean, whats with the geek with books for weapons, what was her name? Tree? Twig?" Jack muttered

"…anyway, if we use the Camo-coat we can disguise as new students and find out whats going on, at the same time finding out their plans to defeat us!" Mysti finished with a large triumphant grin.

"Brilliant!" Wuya cackled, "and at the same time, Jack might actually become the genius he claims to be!"

"Wait, I didn't get the middle part, could you just repeat it one more time?" Jack asked, Mysti banged her forehead in defeat and began again.

Meanwhile, In Harrington, the boys were spending their free-period in the games room, mostly wathcing TV.

"This is boring, can we have a multiplayer on Goo Zombies 9 instead?" Rai asked, now restless after 3 hours of Doctor Who.

"No!" Shouted Gsta, "Not untill I see at least one Dalek exterminate someone!"

"Aw man, but we've already seen people be killed by other monsters!" Matt whined

"Oh Yeah, Slitheens are really Daleks aren't they?" Gsta scowled sarcasticly.

Clay shrugged,

"Pretty much two peas from the same pod if you ask me," he said

"What! are you nuts? Just look at them! There completely different!" Gsta protested

While Gsta was explaining to Clay all 560 differences between Slitheens and Daleks, Rai crept round to grab the remote, he was just about to change it to a game of soccer, when Gsta caught him, then all that could be heard was the sound of Gsta's large Frying pan he cept in his pocket for the sake of being random hitting Rai on the head.

"Ow, right, you asked for it!" Rai shouted, sweep-kicking Gsta, knocking him over.

Most of the boys seemed to enjoy the show a lot and chereed as Gsta sent his miniture Daleks out to get Rai, whilst Rai dodged and kicked his way out. All of them except one, Omi decided it was his responsibility to stop this fight.

"Friends, stop this fight at once, it will only end in weeping!" He shouted, pushing his way through the croud

"That's Tears Omi," Rai corrected

"Anyway, we're not your friends, we don't like anyone who hans around with Kitty!" Gsta said angrily, picking up his Dalek-army.

"But, what is wrong with Kitty?" Omi asked, looking confused

"Omi, Dude, Kitty's the biggest bitch in the school, shes a snitch, a liar, a person who thinks shes the best when she has a head as ugly as…um…" Rai explained, before stopping because he wasn't sure what to say

"Wuya with a loada zits in a comption for the scariest face in the world!" Clay finished proudly

"Oh," Omi whispered quietly, "Then I am most sorry for teaming up with such a lying trickster,"

"Ah it's okay Omi, we'll show ya how to earn back everyones friendship!" Rai murmered Sympatheticly

Omi smiled,

"Then you can begin by telling me the best way to get back at Kitty," Omi said

"Oh Yeah!" Rai grinned.

**Yay, yet another chapter with Jack and Mysti, they'll be in it a lot more now! By the way, me and my sis have made up a brilliant ending for it that we're very proud of! So now I can't wait to write it, so updating will be hopefully faster than normal! Please Review!**


	7. Bad News

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry I haven't been able to update….as usual! Anyway, I'll try and make this chapter pretty good to make up for it! Hope you enjoy it! Please Review!**

**Akiko142: Yup! I can't wait to write the bit where he gets his own back…I think I'll stop there before I blab out the whole story! **

**Sentimentalvalue: ooooo poor u! u have 2 download the episodes! I suppose you haven't seen the 10th Doctor then? He's soooooo cute!**

**Rai – oi! **

**Me- Oh, buzz off.**

Next day, Kimiko was walking back from the showers when she saw the head teacher speaking to two new students, one was a girl with silvery hair tied back and the other was a red-headed boy wearing a heavy black coat, both had pale skin and matching fingerless gloves.

"Funny, I could've sworn I've seen them before…" Kimiko muttered, she shrugged and walked off to her dormitory.

"Phew, that was close, thank god she didn't recognise us," Jack breathed,

Mysti sighed,

"How many times do I have to explain to you, if we've got the camo-coat with us, no-one will recognise us!" she explained.

"Right, I think I'll assign you to 9-B, Your form room is down that corridor near the toilets, If you have any questions, my office is there," The head teacher said to them, pointing towards a huge black door, then he walked off and left them with their luggage.

"Right, you lead the way Jack, I'll carry the bags," Mysti said, she bent down and opened her clothes bag, inside Wuya was floating around inside a metal capsule

"It's not fair, why do I have to disguise as a lava-lamp?" Wuya grumbled

"Because I said so!" Mysti answered, before slamming the bag shut.

Once they got to the form room, they saw many eyes settle on them, after introducing themselves, they sat down and looked around the room.

"Uh oh, this isn't Cheese ball's form!" Jack muttered,

"If you're talking about that Chinese kid who used to hang around with Kitty, he's in the form next door," Someone muttered, someone with a strong Texas accent.

"Who are you? And are you by any chance related to Clay Bailey?" Jack asked the speaker, who was a girl with light blue hair and many stars pinned onto her blazer.

"Bailey, Bailey…nope, don't think so, but it does sound familiar. Names Tabs by the way, but in my secret identity I go by Super Nova," she said.

"Secret Identity?" Mysti asked with a faint smirk

"Yeah, everyone in the form does, well, all of those who are in the secret organisation to rule the world that is!" She explained

"Really? Right then, you'd better tell us more then!" Jack said with a grin.

Kimiko returned to the dormitory to find Fran, Omi, Rai, Ash, Leaf and Clay all in deep conversation.

"Ah, Kim, right on time!" Ash said, looking up from a mass of papers

"For what?" Kim asked

"We're planning to get back on that two-faced yellow-bellied cat of a girl!" Clay explained

""Who?"

"Kitty," Leaf muttered, before going back to a thick hard-backed book.

"Leaf! I thought you were supposed to be helping!" Rai said, taking the book out of Leaf's hands and chucking it across the room, only to bang into the head of someone who had just walked through the door.

"Rai! Watch where you throw that thing! If I get one more bruise from Leaf's books I'm gonna send my daleks to exterminate you!" Gsta growled, rubbing his forehead where the book had banged him.

"Oh, Sorry Gsta, 'sup?" Rai said,

"Some weird gecko wants to see you lot," Gsta said, pulling Dojo out of his school bag.

"Geez, kid what do you keep in there?" Dojo complained before turning to the xiaolin warriors. "You five, I have to take you somewhere right now!"

"Where?" Omi asked

"The Hospital," Dojo said, with a faint tone of sadness

"Why? We're not sick!" Kim protested

"I know you're not, i…it's…" Dojo took a deep breath "Master Fung!" he finished before bursting into a loud outbreak of sobs.

**A/N: Yay! Cliff-hanger! I love writing cliff-hangers! They leave so many questions – Will Master Fung die? Will I ever update…Will I ever stop going on about random crap that drives my family crazy!**


	8. 3 fatal words

**A/N: Hiya! I'm sooo hyper because it's the new series of doctor who! anyways, in my hyperness I decided to update, enjoy!**

**sentimentalvalue: Yay another person who likes David Tennant! I know! hes soooo hot! thanks for the review!**

**Rose Beloved: yay you like cliffies! I love writing them! there so fun!**

**Akiko142: Ah, you will see what happens to master Fung! I'm not telling anyone 'cos I'm EVIL!**

**Elycat: Thanks for the review! I know what you mean, when I first found fanfiction I NEVER read OCs, but I could'nt resist doing one myself!**

* * *

"You five, I have to take you somewhere right now!"

"Where?" Omi asked

"The Hospital," Dojo said, with a faint tone of sadness

"Why? We're not sick!" Kim protested

"I know you're not, i…it's…" Dojo took a deep breath "Master Fung!" he finished before bursting into a loud outbreak of sobs.

"No!" Omi whispered quietly

"It's okay Omi, he'll be fine!" Leaf reassured him

"Tell you what, we'll come with you!" Ash grinned

"We are? aw man, but it's the doctor who marathon tonight!" Gsta protested,

"JAMES!" Ash yelled threateningly

"You know what, I'll just tape it…" Gsta answered

"Well you'd all better climb aboard then," Dojo said, turning into his 40ft form

"Wow! cool!" Ash gasped before clambering onto Dojo and flying out of the window on his back.

The ward where Master Fung was was virtually empty, just a bed with a familiar figure and a few nurses rushing about.

"Master Fung?" asked Omi softly, there was no response from the old man.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Fran

"We don't know yet, but we're pretty sure its Cholera, we get that a lot with homeless people," one of the nurses told them

"Homeless?" Clay said, startled

"Oh, I think I forgot to mention we have no-where to stay at the moment…" Dojo muttered

"I can't believe it! Master Fung can't be ill!" Omi said, tears flowing down his cheeks

"Omi?" a faint voice asked from the bed

"Master Fung! you're awake!" Fran smiled

"Yes, but I am very weak, I need to tell you all something…" Master Fung said to them,

"What is it?" asked Kimiko, gathering round with all the others.

"Someone is behind all of this, in fact, you know her well, her name is ki..ki.." he stopped, he fell back onto the pillow, it looked as if he was just resting, anyone would've thought he was asleep.

Omi felt his heart beating fast, he hoped with all his heart that that was all it was – sleep, but then with 3 words, the Nurse seemed to crush all hope and left him so confused and sorrowful he was immobilised.

"We've lost him,"

**A/N: Waaaaa that chapter was sad to write! another cliffy too! sorry if it was kinda short, please review.**


	9. Introducing Maria!

**A/N: okay, I'm bored so I'm updating faster than normal…plus I'm feeling random today and theres barely anyone on msn so I decided to update, enjoy!**

**Akiko142: you keep guessing there! I'm not gonna tell you if you're right or not because I'm evil!**

**Sentimentalvalue: meep! don't kill me! anyway, I promise, Master Fung will be back! I'm not gonna tell anyone how, but he will be back! **

**

* * *

**

"We've Lost Him"

Omi blinked helplessly, his whole world crushed with but a single sentence. Master Fung was the closest thing he'd had to a family, and now he was gone. He was totally confused, just stuck to the spot, a never-ending flow of tears rolling down his cheeks. Everyone else was the same, Fran was crying into Rai's shoulder who had an arm round her shoulder, he was in tears to, silent but fast and glittering, Clay had large tears splashing to the floor and Kimiko was crying too, she put a hand on Omi's shoulder but he shrugged it off, he didn't care about anything anymore. He walked over to Master Fung wishing that it was all just some kind of crazy dream, but it wasn't, it was real, Master Fung was dead.

"C'mon Kid, we'd better get you all back to school," Dojo said quietly

Omi nodded and climbed onto the dragon.

Once they were back at the school, Ash turned to Omi.

"I'm so sorry he didn't make it Omi," she said softly

"That is okay…" Omi answered, his voice wavering

"I can't believe he died, I mean, he was just talking and then…" Gsta began, but he couldn't find the right words so he settled with,

"You just take it for granted on TV,"

Over the next few weeks, everything was very slow moving, the five found themselves unable to talk much and couldn't concentrate in lessons, they began to get picked on, especially Omi, but Ash, Gsta, Leaf and Matt stood up for them.

After about a month, Fran, Rai and the othersfound themselves able to talk more.

"Thanks so much for standing up for us," Fran said to Ash one evening whilst they were watching TV with the others

"You've had a really tough time, you needed someone to stand up for you!" Ash replied

"How can we repay you?" Omi asked

"Oh, you don't need to do anythi…" Ash began

"It's her birthday next week, you could do something for her then," Gsta suggested, looking up from his repair work on a broken Dalek

"James! I don't want anything!" Ash protested

"Everyone wants something!" Rai grinned

"and I know just who to ask!" Leaf told them

"You're all nuts!" Ash said, "I'm off to call my Mum!"

Once Ash had left the room, they all bent in to find out who to ask

"Maria!" Leaf told them

"Who's Maria?" Kimiko asked

"Well we all call her Maz, she used to be Ash's best friend!" Gsta explained, looking up from a set of instructions

"Great! where is she?" Clay asked

"9-B" Leaf said

"9-B? isn't that the form of phsyco freaks who want to take over the world?" Rai asked

"Yeah, they think their sooooo smart just because they can fix stuff without instructions!" Gsta muttered, picking up a screw driver to open up the bottom of the dalek

"And can you?" Fran asked

"Yeah!" Gsta lied, "It's simple, you just attach the red wire to the green wire and…"

BANG

"It blows up in your face? wow! can I have a go!" Omi asked excitedly

"Ha bloody Ha," coughed Gsta from a cloud of black smoke.

"I think You'll need a bit of help with that," a voice said

they looked up to see a red-headed girl in a tennis outfit holding a racket.

"Maria! we were just talking about you!" Leaf grinned

"You were talking about me! who dare you! tell me what you said!" She growled

"We didn't say anything!" Gsta said before being shook by Maria

"You holding out on me punk?" She asked

"And now you can see why I said 'used to be' Ash's best friend…" Leaf said, with a small smile.

**A/N: he he, Marias funny! anyway, there you go Maz, I've finally put you in the fic! please review!**


	10. Plans

**A/N: Hello All! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I am so terrible… oh well, you try writing a fanfiction when half your class are asking when their going to be in it! Aaaaaanyway, time for the response to the reviews:**

**Akiko142: Ooh! I love birthdays! I love writing birthdays! **

**16Forever: Hello! poor you! I hate dodjy computers! anyway, I know! Maria is very funny!**

**Sentimentalvalue: bows thankyou, thankyou!**

**Forever-Fire: he he, yup its your birthday next week! happy birthday!**

**Jack Clone: Yeah, Omi isn't happy, Omi is sad…I love stating the obvious…oh and guess what? Maria is real! well, the person based on her is…shes one of my mates, and yes, she is like that in real life!**

* * *

"So, What do you need my help with? besides Dalek-making I mean…" Maria smirked

"We don't need you for anything! Phsycopathic wierdo!" Gsta growled

"James!" snapped Leaf, then turning to Maria she said, "We need you to help us figure out what Ash would most want for her birthday,"

Maria grinned, then threw back her head and laughed loudly.

"See what I mean," Gsta whispered to them, "Phsycopathic wierdo…"

"My God, you're all so thick! Isn't it really obvious?" Maria asked

"I am not thick! see, I am very thin!" Omi protested, holding out one of his arms

"Okay, I was wrong, your thicker than thick." Maria sighed

"Whatever, can you tell us now?" Rai asked

"Yeah, were all getting' more agitated than a mouse in a room full o' tabby cats!" Clay added

Maria sighed and shook her head,

"She has a crush on Matt, duh! that's what she most wants! to go out with him!" She told them all

"Oh well, that's all very well but…HOW THE HELL DO WE GIVE HER THAT IN A PARCEL WITH WRAPPING PAPER?" Kimiko shouted

Maria shrugged

"I dunno, romance isn't really my thing." was her answer

"Well, how hard can it be to set them up?" Rai asked

"Well, for one thing, we do not even know if Matt likes our friend," Omi suggested

"Cheese-heads gotta point," Leaf muttered

"Well, maybe you lot don't know, but I do!" Rai said, with a triumphant grin

"Huh? how come?" Clay asked

"I used the mind reader conch on him last night – and the good news is…he does like her!" Rai told them

"Way to go Rai!" Fran smiled, high-fiving him

"Ooh! does this mean we get to be match-stick-makers?" Omi asked

"I think you mean match-makers Omi," Kimiko corrected him

"Well, this is all very well, but err, how do we get them together?" Gsta asked

"Have you ever considered music?" the silvery haired stranger at the back of the room asked

"Music? hey! that's the sort of idea my cousin would think of! you wouldn't happen to know a Mysti Caynar would you?" Fran asked

"Mysti Caynar? lets just say we're very close." Her red-headed companion answered.

"Okay, well thank-you kind strangers!" Omi said before walking out of the door to their dormitory with the others.

Fran was the last to leave

_who are they? _she thought _they look so familiar, yet I'm sure I've never seen them before…_

she shrugged and followed the others to discuss plans for Ash's birthday

* * *

**A/N: ooh, I can't wait until I can write the party! Anyway, I bet you can never guess who the strangers are! please review!**


	11. Kitty returns

**A/N: Okay, I'm really bored at the moment so I've decided to update sooner than normal. And in a moment of randomness I just want to say 'Hiya!' to all my mates! okay, im good now, now I can respond to your reviews:**

**Nestene-802: Hi Gsta! Yay, can join you in your extermination of Kitty?**

**Sentimentalvalue: thanks for the review! yeah I have read and reviewed SI, its soooooo good!**

**Akiko142: lol, I don't think Matt would appreciate being stuffed in a giant box! anyway, thanks!

* * *

**

"So, ol' Maz is one of them?" Mysti grinned, she was sat with Jack in their empty dormitory talking to the Wuya-lava-lamp after spying on Fran and the others.

"Who's Maz?" Wuya asked

"She's one of the people from our form, one of the strongest and toughest. We get on quite well." Jack explained

"I see, so what are the xiaolin monk's plans?" Wuya asked

"Um, a birthday,"

"Whos birthday is this then?" Someone asked outside the door. Mysti span around and saw two people in the doorway, a red haired girl and a boy with a dalek in his hand.

"Maz! Hi! Whos your friend there?" Mysti asked, putting on a false smile

"I AM NOT HER FRIEND!" Gsta shouted

"Yeah, what dalek-boy said" Maria muttered

Mysti smirked

"then why is he coming into your dormitory?" she asked, Jack laughed and whistled

a faint blush crept across Marias face

"She was helping me fix my dalek! For your information!" Gsta told them indignantly

"suuuuuuure she was…" Jack grinned

Maria scowled and covered her face with a drape of long red hair.

"he wasn't gonna come in, we're not allowed to bring people into our dormitorys," she said, then a faint smirk appeared on her face,

"which reminds me, who were you two talking to?"

"Uh – um, we were…errrrr, talking to my mum on the phone!" Mysti lied

"Yeah! we use loud speaker a lot!" Jack put in

"Whatever," Maria sighed, then walked across the room and picked up a tool kit. She chucked it at Gsta and walked off

"Don't go blowing yourself up again, 'kay?" she said

"Shuttit red-head." Gsta shouted back,

"Hey! that's my tool kit!" Jack exclaimed

"What! uhhh, SEE YA!" Gsta muttered, legging it towards his dormitory.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, their gonna pay for that…" Jack growled, whilst Mysti and Wuya laughed.

* * *

Gsta returned to the dormitory to find everyone busy.

Ash was yapping on her phone, Rai and Matt were showing off their soccer skills, Kimiko was experimenting with different hair styles, Leaf was explaining to Omi about matchmaking, Clay was making wooden carvings and Fran was in a mass of papers and CDs looking very annoyed.

"'sup Fran?" Gsta asked, sitting down next to her and beginning work on his dalek.

"Uh, I'm trying to find some music to use but it ain't working…" Fran complained

"Then write your own," Gsta said simply

"Huh! wow great idea! thanks Gsta!" Fran grinned, picking up her pencil and scribbling away.

Gsta went back to his work and remembered what Maria had told him,

"So its not red to green, its green to green and red to red." he muttered.

Suddenely the peace was disturbed, the door slammed open to reveal a girl with greasy hair, a pimply face and a tight corset and mini skirt.

"Hi Rai! Hi Matt!" she squealed and ran over too them

"aaaaaand, the slut arrives…" Matt groaned, before being gagged by Kitty hugging both him and Rai.

"Poor guys, I'd hate to be them…" Gsta whispeared to Fran

"And James! you're here too!" Kitty giggled, before pulling him into the hug too

"What makes you think your so happy?" Fran said darkly

"I totally got picked for the school play!" Kitty grinned, showing off her sharp pointy teeth.

"As what? the old begger?" Kimiko asked

"Hell no! I was picked as the pole-dancer at the bar! I've always wanted to be a pole-dancer!" She told them excitedly. silence followed this remark, as no-one was quite sure what to say,

"You bloody slut, I would hate to be that, that's only for sad hookers like you" didn't seem to quite cover it.

"Wow, I'm so…errrr, jelaous…" Fran sighed sarcasticly.

"I'll say ya are! anyway, I'd better go! I gotta get in some practice! later guys!" Kitty waved, planting a scarlet-red-lipstick kiss on the three boys trapped in her tight embrace before walking off.

"ewwww! never again! I never want to be kissed by another girl in my life!" Gsta complained,

Rai laughed,

"trust me mate, its just her that gives out bad kisses," he assured Gsta, wiping the lipstick smudge off his cheek

"Well, I wouldn't know, I've never been kissed by anyone else…" Matt muttered

Ash seemed to perk up at this statement,

"really? you mean you don't have a girlfriend right now?" she asked

"Nope, not that I know of," he said

A smile seemed to settle on everybodies face. setting these two up was gonna be a breeze…

* * *

**A/N: aww, I like this chapter! its funny! anyway, please R&R. Oh yeah, and the bit with Kittys kinda random but I had to put her in somewhere! See Ya!**


	12. Invites

**A/N: Hello All! - I feel randomly happy today so I'm gonna update! (I can never seem to be able to write when im deppressed…) Anyways! Hope you enjoy!...I'm sure I'm forgeting summit…oh well, I'm off to eat some ice-cream!**

**Rai: wait! you forgot to respond to reviews! Fine I'll do it myself then…(_reads reviews_)**

**sentimentalvalue: Thanks for the review, I'm sure ol' xiaolin faerie will love to read it…when she stops eating…**

**Akiko142: Yeah, well said! We don't care about Kitty! and yes, Matt hasn't had a girlfriend before!**

**Ashley Carnahan: yes we know dear, but this is just a story, okay?**

**nestene802: HA HA HA! you got kissed by Kitty…wait so did I…STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND JAMES! thanks for the review anyways!

* * *

**

The following evening, Omi, Kim, Rai, Fran, Clay, Leaf, Dojo, Maria & Gsta were getting the dormitory for Ash's party.

"Can I come? I love partys?" Dojo asked

"Sorry Dojo, 'fraid not." Kim answered

"Why! I promise I wont get drunk like _somebody!_" Dojo protested, glaring at Omi **(a/n: you'll get that if you've read 'Game on party people') **

"Its not that green dude," Gsta said, programing the daleks to put up decorations

"Then what?"

"No-one believes in Dragons anymore, your gonna seem slightly out of place among a loada humans," Maria told him

"Yeah what the red-head said," Gsta muttered, before being whacked across the head by Maria wielding the staple-gun that she was attaching decorations to the wall with.

"Im not a red-head, my hair is Aubern" she growled

"Whatever you say…" Shrugged Gsta and went back to comanding his daleks

"You're sayin' I'm gonna look weird at a party? hes got an army of daleks putting up pinyatas!" Dojo complained

"Tell ya what Dojo!" Fran grinned, and she draped Dojo along her shoulders, "You can disguise as my pet Gecko!"

"So now that that's sorted, we need to sort out some invitations!" Kimiko told them, getting out a piece of paper and a pen to begin the list.

"Well, everyone in our form," Rai said

"Ol' Phsycopathic red-hea…" Started Gsta before receiving a death glare from Maria, "Aubern-head" He finished

"Yeah, you can bring some friends if you want!" Fran told her

"I'll bring Jack and Mysti…maybe Theresa as well" Maria decided

"Jack and Mysti?" Omi asked

"Yeah, they moved to our form a while ago." Maria said, not noticing that everyone were looking at her strangley.

"Oh, that was the bell, we'd better go for our nest lesson, See Ya Maz!" Leaf said, before they all walked off to meet Ash.

* * *

Whilst Omi's form were having English, Maria, Jack and Mysti were in Geography working on their project with their friends, Theresa and Tabs (a.k.a super nova).

"Oh by the way guys, I have an invite for you all to go to a party," Maria said, handing out cards with Kimiko's neat, curly handwriting on it.

"Oh wow! this will be fun!" Theresa giggled, her green leafy hair waving as she did.

"Yeah..whatever…" Tabs muttered and tucked the invite into her pocket.

"Who did you get the invite from Maz?" Mysti asked

"Just some friends…" Maria told her

"What you mean your little boyfriend?" Jack sniggered

"James is not my boyfriend!" Maria yelled, "Hes just my friend okay?"

just at that moment, Gsta had walked in with a message for 9-B's teacher and overheard Marias yelling.

"You consider me as a friend? after all the names I've called you?" Gsta asked her

"huh," said Maria, only just noticing who was behind her, she turned around and saw Gsta smiling,

"Thanks," he said, before being chased out the room by the teacher

* * *

.  
**A/N: Okay, XiaolinFaerie is still eating ice cream…(and hasn't offered me any! TT) so its up to me to say: please review!**


	13. Ash's party

**A/N: Okay, I'm on a major updating spree because I want to finish this so I have more time to work on my xiaolin showdown/doctor who crossover I'm co-writing with nestene-802. And now to respond to review!**

**Rai: can I do it again?  
Me: No! Its my turn…**

**Sentimentalvalue: Glad you loved them! so did I - lol. Anyway, thanks for the review, non-blonded girl!

* * *

**

The night of her birthday arrived, Ash was roaming around the corridors outside the dormitories trying to find where everyone had gone, she was about to give up when she bumped into a familiar Brazilian boy.

"Rai! Thank god! Where is everybody?" Ash said

"You really wanna know?" Rai asked

"um…yeah,"

"Okay, follow me!" he grinned, seizing her arm and racing down to their dormitory. He swung open the door to reveal the last thing Ash had expected.

Her eyes grew as large as the disco-ball hanging from the ceiling surrounded in all the fancy disco lights, there were pinyatas, paper chains, glittery decorations and at the end of the room a large DJ set **(a/n: I have no idea what they're called…if someone knows, please tell me!) **On top of a stage covered in drapes and multi-coloured smoke. She looked at all the people there, all of her friends and some people she'd only met once, all dancing, laughing and chatting happily.

Her mouth spread into a huge smile, she let out a small gasp and hugged Rai.

"Thank-you so much Rai! Did all of you plan this?" She asked

"Yup, we sure did!" Rai grinned, and led her to the others who were surrounding Fran at the DJ set asking for requests.

"Hey! it's the birthday girl!" Fran shouted, followed by cheers from all the others.

"So, you want your presents now or later?" Kimiko asked

"Go on then, show me now," Ash said, un-able to stop the smile on her face

At once she was ripping open the paper from all the gifts. A really cute outfit from Clay ("Havin' a little sister, I figured the best thing to get girls for their birthdays is clothes!" Clay had told them), The latest Tohomiko electronics design in cell phone from Kimiko, A few hundred books from Leaf, her own RC Dalek from Gsta, a portrait of Omi from Omi, some glittering jewelry from Rai, a bunch of CDs from Fran and a handfull of hair accessories from Dojo.

"Oh wow! Thank-you all so much!" Ash said

"You haven't got mine yet," a voice said behind them, they turned around to see a girl with long auburn hair tied back in a pony-tail with a crop-top and jeans.

"Maz!" Leaf called

"Maria? Oh wow! I haven't seen you since you moved to 9-B!" Ash said

"That's right! here, happy birthday!" Maria smiled, handing over a neatly-wrapped parcel

"Dude…did Maria just smile?" Gsta asked quietly to the others, who ignored the comment and watched as Ash opened the present to reveal a long egyptian style dress complete with make-up.

"I just hope your still into the whole-ancient-egyptian thing," Maria muttered

"Of course I am!" Ash smiled, giving Maria a hug.

Then the door opened to reveal Kitty and a boy with dark brown hair

"Matt!" shouted Ash, running over to retrieve him from Kitty's grasp

"Hey what the hell are you doing! get lost, me and Matt are on a date!" she screached

"Get lost, Bitch" Ash said, before dragging Matt to safety.

"Oh man, thanks Ash!" Matt said

"Don't worry, I've been wanting to say that to her for ages," Ash told him

Matt laughed then heard Rai talking into the microphone,

"Okay everyone! for this song, you have to dance with a partner, cutest couple get a prize!"

There were shouts of enteusiasum as people pared up to get ready.

"Hey, um, wanna be my…you know…partner?" Matt asked awkwardly

a faint blush crept across Ash's face as she nodded and took Matt's hand.

Meanwhile over at the refreshments, Gsta and Maria were yet again arguing

"God Maria! How can you not eat the Chicken nuggets?" Gsta asked

"Simple I'm vegetarian!" Maria shouted at him

"Vegetarian? Ha! Vegetarianism sucks!" Gsta shouted back

"No it doesn't! And if you'll stop stuffing your face you'll hear that Rai's just declared a competition," Maria glared

"competition? I'm gonna win! Theres no competition I can't lose! I am so entering!" Gsta boasted

"Not on your own your not, its dancing, cutest couple." Maria told him

"Oh…right…Well who do I have for a partner?" Gsta wondered

"Knowing you, you'll dance with one of your useless Daleks…"

"Yeah good ide…Hey! Go take a long walk off a short cliff red-head!" then pausing, he took a deep breath and asked "u..unless you'll be my partner…you know, just as friends and all.."

Maria look startled then for once, smiled at him,

"Okay, just as friends then!" She said, walking to the others groups with him.

Fran took the microphone and walked to the centre of the stage, followed by Clay, with a drum kit, Rai with an bass guitar, Kimiko with an electric guitar and Omi with a portable keyboard.

the silence was soon followed by music playing and then finally Fran singing into the microphone.

I've loved you, for so long now

But how to tell you I don't know how

Though We've been friends for all this time

I still can't tell you what I wish was mine

Just us two, for many years

yet I'm so scared I can feel my tears

'cos what if you don't feel the same

I guess that's a risk when you play this game

Why can't I

accept that we

are just friends

that's the way it should be

so why do I

keep wishing hard?

that you and I

will never part

Hid it all, beneath the lies

my eyes are red from my many cries

My other friends pursuade me to

tell you it all but I don't know how to

Why can't I

accept that we

are just friends

that's the way it should be

so why do I

keep wishing hard?

that you and I

will never part

_I hate to hate you_

_I love to love you_

_but you don't get nothin'_

_from loving who you love_

_but I'd rather love you_

_and waste my love_

_than, hate the world for eternity_

so

Why can't I

accept that we

are just friends

that's the way its should be

so why do I

keep wishing hard

that you and I

will never start

Ash listened to the song as she danced with Matt. suddenly, something gave her the courage to say what she had wanted to say for so long.

"Matt I…" she began

"Ash I…" Matt said at the same time

"I love you!" they both said together.

they both went quiet and started at each other

"really?" Ash asked quietly

Matt said nothing, but planted a small kiss on her tanned cheek.

Fran and Rai high-fived each other,

"mission accomplished" they grinned.

* * *

**A/N: awww I love that chapter! its so sweet! but do not be fooled, this is by no means the last chapter of the fanfic. Oh, and can I just say that the song in this chapter DOES belong to me. I wrote it! (why do you think its so terrible?) anyway, please tell me if you like the song! I get so nervous about things like this :( **

**please review!**


	14. Funeral

**A/N: Hi all! ok, I haven't updated for a while...a long while -, but I was waiting for more reviews. (wahoo, this story has 40!) anyway, before I celebrate (don't call me sad, I've never had so many before!) I shall respond to my reviews!**

**nestene-802: aw, I'm sorry! but trust me, you shall love the end!**

**Akiko142: Yeah same here, I can never be bothered reading published songs! I'm glad you liked the song:3**

**Nochez: Glad you love it! -**

**veryrandom133: Ha ha! I will not tell anyone who it is! I'm so evil! lol, I think I shall run into a tree aswell…**

**veryrandom133 (again): Yay! I shall Rock on! I'm happy now!

* * *

**

The morning after the party, everyone was very pleased with themselves. While everyone stuffed themselves with a 'victory breakfast' Omi decided to go and check the post incase Ash had any birthday cards. He looked through all the envolopes. Yep, just as he thought, a large handfull of cards for Ash. He looked through the rest;

Gsta's Doctor Who magazine

'A guide to pole-dancing' for Miss Ashley Turning

a couple hundred love-letters for Kimiko

a letter for Rai from Brazil

and a letter for…'the xiaolin warriors'

Omi looked at it closely, he had never received a letter before, he decided to take it to the others. Suddenly Kitty ran into the mail room.

"Oh Omi! I'll take that!" She said, taking the guide to pole-dancing

"But that is addressed to Ashley Turning," Omi protested

"Well, I..errr…She's my friend!" Kitty told him with a false grin.

"Okay, If you say so…" Omi sighed, handing her the guide. Then he went back to the hall where the others were to show them the letter.

"I wonder who its from," Kimiko muttered when Omi showed them.

"Yeah…and what is it about?" Fran asked

"Good lord! if you don't goggle at it for half an hour and try reading it, you might find out!" Gsta shouted

"hmm, good idea!" Rai agreed, and tore it open.

Clay read over his shoulder;

"_Dear Omi, Fran, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo Kanojo Cho._

_As you well know, Master M Fung, died two weeks today, and we solomnly invite you to attend his funeral._

_We hope to see you there._

_Yours sincerley _

_Mr. P. Turning"_

"Turning?" Omi asked, remembering the letter that Kitty had snatched. _Ashley Turning_

"Ash, do you know this man?" Omi asked

"Um, no. Why?" Ash answered looking slightly bewildered

"Because there was a letter addressed to someone by the name of Ashley Turning" he told her

"Nope, not me,"

"There isn't anyone by the name of Ashley Turning in the school records either" Leaf told them, cleaning her glasses

"Kitty said she knew her" Omi said, beginning to wonder what was going on

"Kitty huh? Well, her last name is Turning." Gsta told them

"perhaps its her cousin or something. Anyway, we'd better go tell Dojo." Kimiko said, walking towards the doors.

The others nodded and followed her into the dormitory. Soon the five xiaolin warriors were speeding off towards a cemetry near the closed Xiaolin temple.

"I can't believe how near home we are…" Fran whispered when they arrived

"No, theres no way we can go back without Master Fung, It'll never be home again." Rai said softly, putting an arm around her.

"There he is, he looks so peacefull." Kimiko pointed, there was a black coffing covered in white and red roses. inside Master Fung lay, calm as ever. He seemed paler than they last saw him, no longer full of life.

_Obviously _Omi thought to himself _He is no longer alive_

The thought created a sharp pain in his heart. He'd never see Master Fung again. Master Fung was the nearest thing he'd had to a family, and now he was gone. Tears flowed down uncontrolebly, but he couldn't be bothered wipind them away, he couldn't be bothered doing anything. He looked up and saw many of the other monks that had raised him; Tian-Meng, Tamohan, Hotohori, Jun Shan and all the others. They were crying too. So were his four friends, Dojo seemed the most upset. He wasn't crying, but he was sat near Master Fung's body, just sat there, watching, not knowing what to do. Omi thought back to Master Fungs final moments,

"_Someone is behind all of this, in fact, you know her well, her name is ki..ki.."_

"Who did he mean?" Omi wondered aloud, "Kimiko? I don't know anyone else who's name begins with Ki…"

"Well whoever it was, we will find them. In memory of Master Fung." Rai said, resting his hand on Omi's shoulder

Omi looked up to see his friends faces smiling down on him, he smiled weakly back and watched as the service started.

When it was all over, the six of them walked over to see Master Fung. He was wearing the same outfit as he usually did, the same symbol around his neck.

_I had never asked him what it meant _Omi realised _and I will probably never know._

Kimiko wiped a tear from her eye and slipped her hand into Master Fung's. He had always seemed so comforting. Even when she was angry, he somehow managed to calm her down. She gave his hand a squeaze and heard a faint rustle. she looked down and saw a piece of paper in his hand. It was a note in Master Fungs familiar writing. Kimiko handed it to Omi who was the only one who could fully translate Chinese.

"_My dear Monks_

_It seems that my life is coming to a hault. I want you to know how well I think you worked. I loved all your personalitys, you brought a light to my dimming life._

_Clay, with your colourfull sayings and your kind, down-to-earth nature_

_Kimiko, you were such fun, a little moody at times but you cared deeply for all your friends_

_Raimundo, You seemed to be the hardest to handle, but I know that underneath all your harshness, there is a good-hearted loving person inside. and over the years, you have certainly proven me right_

_Fran, we have not known each other for that long, but I know that you are extremely talented and you're great fun. I only wish I could have spent more time with you and your cousin_

_Dojo, my oldest friend. You have always been there for me, and I thank you. please take good care of the chosen ones._

_and last, Omi. I raised you since you were small and you have never let me down. You were an excellent student and a promising young monk. I hope that you will continue and one day be the dragon of the water I always hoped you would be._

_Before I go, I want to tell you who is responisble for all of this. A young lady that you know by a different name, I have not yet discovered it so I can only tell you her real name and hope you will use your amazing combined wisdom to find her._

_Ashley Turning."_

Omi squeezed the paper tight in his hand. The tears would not seem to stop, but at least he had heard one more thing from Master Fung. Now nothing could stop him, he would find Ashley Turning and defeat her.

Now it was personal.

* * *

**A/N: aww, this chapter is so sad :( **

**I hope you liked it! Anyway, please review!**

**phew, good-bye letters are hard… And it took me a while to find some good Chinese names for the elder monks...**


	15. Yi Jerh Cross

**A/N: Hi all! bit faster updating today than last time! - Right, so I can get on with the story I'm gonna go straight into the response to reviews:**

**FreeSpiritedAngelGirl: Yay! I was hoping people would find that chapter sad, at home, usually whenever I'm writing a sad story no-one finds it remotely upsetting. **

**sentimentalvalue: he he, I can't help it! SHE DESERVES IT ALL!**

**Akiko142: You will see soon enough who it is -. Is this soon enough to update?

* * *

**

After lunch, Mysti and Jack went straight to their dormitory to talk to Wuya.

"Any news on the monks?" Wuya asked

"Yeah, they threw a party the other day, hooked their friend up with some guy she liked and today are at a funeral." Mysti reported

"A funeral?"

"I don't know the exact details, but from what we've heard, its Master Fung's" Jack told her

"Master Fung's dead? Excellent! Now the warriors will be weakened!" Wuya grinned

"No! We Can't!" Mysti shouted

"and why not?" Wuya glared

"Because Fran is my cousin! Don't you feel even slightly sympathetic?"

"Not really, but if it means that much to you, there is a way to help them." Wuya sighed

"That's great! What is it?" Jack asked her

"A new shen-gong-wu has been revealed…" Wuya told them

* * *

"Everyone! They're back!" Maria called into the dormitory, "Omi and Dojo and the others, there in the field,"

"C'mon, we'd better go comfort them," Ash said, and lead the others out of the building.

They reached the field and looked ahead, where they saw Dojo crying quietly, and everyone else just staring into space, except Omi. Omi saw them arrive and ran straight to Leaf.

"You must take me to see the school records at once!" Omi demanded, the other xiaolin warriors walking slowly towards them.

"Why?" Leaf asked, looking slightly surprised

"There is something I must do," was her reply

"Um, I guess," She said, taking out the spare keys the headteacher had given her.

Omi gave her a small smile and lead her back to the school.

"Whats up with Omi?" Ash asked

Rai shrugged

"Little fella's been more posessive of his plan than an ol' mutt hiding his prize bone" Clay told them

"Well, we'd better leave him to it," Gsta said

"Your right, we've got a martial arts exam soon," Matt told them.

"Oh yeah, we're against your form," Kimiko remembered, nodding at Maria.

"I've already got my outfit for it" Ash smiled,

"I thought we wore our normal uniform," Fran said

"Nah, in examinations we get to wear whatever we want! It gives everyone a great chance to accesorize!" Ash told her, with the same sparkle in her eyes that she always had when talking about clothes.

Kimiko smiled

"Does that give us an excuse to wear our old xiaolin uniform?"

"I think it does!" Fran grinned back.

"Well you'd better get the exam over quick," Dojo said,

"Why is that," Gsta asked

"'cos I'm sensing a new shen-gong-wu!" He said, his body starting to buldge slightly

"Whats a shen-gong-wu?" Gsta, Matt, Ash and Maria asked

"more importantly, what is it?" asked Rai

Dojo picked up the ancient scroll of the shen-gong-wu and read:

"the yi jerh cross. It allows the user to heal anything or anyone, though doing so it sucks out the same amount of health from the user." Dojo told them

"Anything?" Fran asked

* * *

"Even death" Dojo and Wuya explained

* * *

**A/N: oooooh, whats going to happen next? Only I know! BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! but I suppose if your very lucky then I'll update soon! -. Oh, and from now on, Jack and Mysti will be featured a bit more in this fic! Please review!**


	16. Preperation

**A/N: Hi all! Ahhhhh, Summer Holidays at last! And soon I'm going to Poland to visit a load of weird relatives I never even knew I had! I hope all of you are having good summers! Now, time for my reviews…**

**Akiko142: Yes, they can bring Master Fung back, but whoever does it will have to drain their energy to do so – So will they? I can't remember if I put that in the actual chapter, but hey! **

**Chereen: thanks! Yes, it was a little depressing, but then, it was a funeral…

* * *

**

After Lunch, the whole of Omi's form and Maria's form seemed to have disappeared. However, in the dorms, there was a lot of shouting, laughing and clothes draped just about everywhere. After about half an hour Ash came back from her 'quick' shower to find the five warriors chatting to Dojo wearing their xiaolin robes.

"Oh, My, God!" She gasped

They all spun around to see Ash staring at their outfits

"Aw! You all match! That's so cute!" she squealed, then she started examining the robes,

"Where did you get these? Are they easy to fight in? How much were they? Could you get me one?" she asked

"In order, xiaolin temple, yes, free, I don't know" Rai said

Ash nodded then stepped back and with a smile asked

"What do you think of this?"

Her short dark brown hair was tied in cute pigtails with pinks ribbons, she was wearing a pink T-shirt with a shorter black top over it. Around her neck she had one set of pink plastic beads and another in black. With that she was wearing flexible Jeans and black sandals.

Kimiko gasped

"Oh wow! You have so got to tell me where you got that outfit! Its like, Gorgeous!"

Ash smiled

"Thanks! I'll show you later! C'mon lets go see what the others are wearing,"

Soon they met up with Leaf, who was wearing a black netted top with long dangling sleeves and a purple skirt with black lace at the bottom. Her black hair in a plait trailing behind her. Next they met Matt, wearing a black fighting robe with a gold and red Chinese dragon down one arm and a red belt with gold lining. Then they found Gsta who was rummaging through his suit-case trying to find something to wear, unfortunately all he could find was a pair of very small pink shorts.

"Oooh! Go on, Gsta wear them! Your gonna look seriously hot in those!" Ash whistled

"Oh wow! Those are too sexy for my eyes to bear!" Fran laughed

Omi looked confused

"I do not understand - how can these pink shorts look 'sexy'?" he asked Rai

"Sarcasm…" Rai groaned

Gsta scowled at the laughing pair of girls and whacked them both on the head with his frying pan.

Matt attempted to stop his laughter and handed Gsta a spare robe like his, except the dragon and belt were green and silver,

"Here, you can borrow this," he said

Gsta snatched it up and walked off to the showers.

Suddenly he was knocked over by Clara, Kitty's only friend and personal slave, who had appeared in the doorway shouting into the showers,

"For God sake Kitty! You really can't wear them!"

"Yes I can, they look great on me! They make me look cool!" A whiny voice said from the showers

"They make you look like a slut!"

The door to the female showers banged open, Kitty stood their in a bright pink towel and glared at Clara who seemed to shrink nervously

"Look, Kitty, why don't you wear what you had last year!" she asked pitifully, "It looked really cute!"

Kitty grinned

"I suppose it was kinda cool…fine!"

Clara breathed a sigh of relief and ran off to find Kitty's new chosen outfit,

Kitty smiled then turned around and saw them staring at her,her smile even wider

"Rai! Matt! Gsta! How are my special little guys?"

"Hey who wants to go see 9-B?" Matt asked

"Good idea!" Rai said quickly

"Yeah, I'll come along aswell" Gsta agreed

"You can count us inside too!" Omi shouted, and they all sped towards the door, not bothering to correct Omi, with Kitty following after them in her towel.

They slammed the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief

"What are you lot doing?" a voice said, they looked up to see Maria staring down at them. Her auburn hair tied back in a pony-tail. They looked down at her outfit; she was wearing ripped jeans and a black no-sleeved top with red Chinese lettering in a spiral on the front.

Behind her were four people, a girl with light blue hair and a starry snow-suit, another girl with green leafy hair wearing an outfit made entirely from plants, a girl with long silver hair in a plait with a black crop-top and baggy black pants and finally a red-haired boy wearing a red T-shirt with ripped sleeves with a Frankenstein head on it and yellow and red goggles pushing his messy hair back.

Omi frowned and stared at the boy, unfortunately he and the silver haired girl were in the shadows so he couldn't see them properly.

"Hi Maria," Ash said, "Who are these guys?"

Maria turned around an introduced them

"These are some guys from my form: Tabs or Supa-Nova, Theresa Green, Jack and Mys…"

"Missy," the silver haired girl interrupted in a very familiar voice

Maria blinked and shrugged, then said to her 9-B friends,

"These are some of my other friends: Omi, Rai, Fran, Kim, Clay, Ash, Gsta, Matt, Leaf and Dojo"

Omi was about to walk over to see the boy and silver-haired girl when the speakers turned on and their martial-arts teachers voice filled the hallway.

"Good afternoon, 9-B and 9-O, would you please come to the main Dojo for the martial arts exam, thankyou!"

The friends all smiled encouragingly at each other,

"This is it," they said in unison.

* * *

**Ooh! Yay! The exam is next! Hmm…I wonder who the boy and girl in the shadows was…**

**Omi: you should know! You're the author**

**Rai: sarcasm**

**Omi: Oh.**

**Please Review!**


	17. Exams

**A/N: hello! sorry I haven't updated in ages, I was on holiday in Poland to see all my family for two weeks! then I had to go to my cousins wedding! (what a busy holiday I'm having) anyway, time for the reviews:**

**sentimentalvalue: Thanks for the review! well, heres your 'more'**

**Akiko142: Yup Pink Shorts! ahhh, I'm so evil to my friends!**

**Ur-Kun: hmm, I'm actually debating on doing a few fanfics without any OCs. however, Fran is staying for quite a lot of my fanfics, sorry.**

**FreeSpiritedAngelGirl: he he, yeah, unfortunatly their opponents don't know that:D**

**Apple-365: Thanks for the review Maria! (hope you like your character!) I shall read it soon, I promise! **

"Okay everyone, I want this to be a good clean fight! and just remember to give it your best shot, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose…but please win! 9-B have won for the last five years!" Ms Clemantine, their form-tutor told them outside the fighting dojo before the first match.

"Right, first up is a regular one-on-one match. from us: Ashley Guang, from them: Theresa Green"

Ash nodded and walked towards the dojo entrance, the rest of the class walked up the stairs to the seats around to watch.

Ash looked across to the opposite entracne to see the girl that maria had introduced to them before, the girl with green leafy hair that seemed to be strewn with leaves. Ash guessed it was part of her outfit which was a green strappy top and a skirt made entirley of leaves. the girl walked over to Ash and the entire hall went silent waiting for the signal to begin the fight. the two opponents faced each other, bowed and stood still, also waiting. finally, after what seemed like ages the Kung-Fu teacher called out the three familiar starting words:

"Gong Ye Tampai"

At once Ash's opponent, Theresa charged at Ash with her fist at the ready, only to be evaded by Ash quickly flipping out the way at the last moment. Theresa seemed unfazed and made a swift sweep-kick that would have knocked Ash straight iver if she hadn't jumped straight over Theresa Green and aimed a kick at her back, Theresa blocked the kick easily and began a series of punches which Ash evaded without even a bruise.

"I can't believe this! They are doing it all completely wrong!" Omi exclaimed from his seat.

"Shut up Omi, shes doing great!" Rai said

"Yeah, not everyone here are show-wing people" Gsta told him angrily

"Ooh, I am most sorry, I did not realise you were all such weak students" Omi said pityingly

"I'll give you 'weak student'" Gsta shouted, whacking Omi with his frying pan.

suddenley the Kung-Fu teacher's voice could be heard

"The winner is: Ashley Guang!"

they looked down to see Ash grinning and waving at them whilest her opponent was walking dismally towards the steps to the spectators seats.

"Next we have: Leafia Gold against Tabitha McAllis"

Leaf stood up and made her way towards the steps whilst on the other side of the dojo, the girl Maria had introduced as Tabs was also getting up and shouting up to the teacher

"How many times do I have to tell you – Call me Super-Nova"

soon the battle had commenced, Super-Nova, despite looking and acting tough, managed to get knocked out barely two minutes into the match by a feeble kick by Leaf. 9-O cheered loudly whilst 9-B looked sulky and ashamed.

"Well done Leafia! next, Maria Orengo against James Gee…or Gsta as everyone seems to call him"

"Good luck Gsta! Good luck Maria!" Ash called, then turning to the others whispered "who exactly are we cheering for?"

before the others could answer, the fight had started, at first the attacks were just simple as neither wanted to hurt each other that badly, then Rai started to get restless and shouted down;

"C'mon Guys! I thought you dispised each other!"

"Yeah!" Fran joined in, then quickly added, "think of it as a fight to determin the ultimate doctor who fan…or the most powerfull!"

after hearing this, both of them seemed to forget the fact they were friends and an amazing fight was beginning to take place as each were top students at fighting, it lasted nearly half an hour before Gsta had quickly dodged out the way of Maria and whacked her over the head with his trusty frying pan.

"Next up, Kimiko Tohomiko against Jessica Corridor"

this was a fast match, so was Fran versus Yasmin Crellish, Raimundo against Jamie Armarige and Clay and Simone Brians. The next two names to be called out stopped Omi cheering as if he'd been hit with a large brick.

"Ashley Turning and Mysti Caynar," all of the xiaolin warriors lifted their heads and looked to see Kitty getting up from her seat and over at the other end, the silvery haired girl arguing to the boy that Maria had introduced before,

"You forgot?...camo cape…..they can see us!" was all they could make out.

Fran gasped as she finally realised who she was,

"THAT'S MYSTI! THAT'S MY COUSIN! WHATS SHE DOING HERE? HOW COME I COULD'NT RECOGNISE HER BEFORE?" she yelled

Omi, however, was more intersted in Kitty,

"Now it all makes sense!" he muttered to himself, "we know her by a different name, she picked up the package for Ashley Turning (I knew she didn't have any friends) and Master Fung, before he died he said _"Someone is behind all of this, in fact, you know her well, her name is ki..ki..""_

remembering Master Fung gave a sharp tug on Omi's heart, he felt tears in his eyes, then he realised, this was all Kitty's fault! because of her Master Fung was dead.

he looked at her closer, that name seemed farmiliar, before he had even came to this school, he was sure he knew another person who had a cat-like name who was really called Ashley. He heard a gasp from his side, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay had all seen something about Kitty, he looked at them questioningly, Raimundo pointed at her outfit. it was a black cat-suit with a silver back-pack and high heels.

"Katnappe!" Omi exclaimed

**A/N: Ah, I like this chapter! I hope you did too! please review and tell me what you thought! Anyway, bet none of you guessed who Kitty was! This fanfic is almost finished now which means I'll be able to start work on my doctor who/xiaolin showdown crossover with nestene-802, aka Gsta (yes the same Gsta in this story) and 'search for the spirits' by myself! (I am also planning on a pirates of the caribbean fanfic, but I may not write it for a while)**


	18. Xiaolin Showdown part 1

**Hello all! I decided to update again because I'm determined to finish this fic by October! I reckon there's about 3 or 4 more chapters to go, so not long now :)**

**And now, because I want to get on with it, I shall respond to my 1 review glares at all the people who didn't review**

**Sentimentalvalue: OK, sure, I've already thought of the story line so I shall tell you as soon as I can! (I'm guessing you like POTC too!)**

"Katnappe!" Omi exclaimed

The other xiaolin warriors nodded, except for Fran who looked confused,

"Who?"

"Another one of Jack's ex-partners, she must have been planning all of this!" Rai told her

"This must be all her fault…though I don't exactly see how," Clay wondered aloud

"I believe I do!" Omi told them, taking out the bill for Master Fung from his pocket, he pointed at the signature, '_Mr. P. Turning_'

"This must be Katnappe's Dad or something, she must have told him to give the bill that she knew we couldn't pay! She knew we would all be split up! It's her fault Master Fung is dead!" Omi said, anger and hatred rising in his voice.

Suddenly, Dojo appeared from underneath Clay's hat,

"Uh guys, you have GOT to get this over with quickly! This shen-gong-wu is reeeaaaally close! I've got blisters on my blisters!" he cried

before anyone could answer, the teacher had begun calling the next names;

"Jack Spicer and Omi…errrrr, Omi Anon.!"

Omi got up slowly and took his place in the dojo. Jack stood opposite looking rather unsure of himself.

"Greetings Jack Spicer!" Omi said quietly

"Yo Cue-ball, prepared to get pasted?" Jack asked, in what he obviously hoped was a cocky voice.

"Gong Ye Tampai!" called the teacher

Omi leapt into the air, preparing to knock Jack over in the dive, but suddenly he noticed something, a glittery object was on the floor, he landed a few feet in front of Jack and ran towards it, as he looked closer he saw that it was a golden cross on a beaded necklace, the cross was filled with some kind of jewel, similar to diamonds except they had a green tint and were about five times more sparkling, almost blinding. At first he thought it was some necklace someone had dropped during their fight, but then he heard Jack muttering,

"The Yi Jerh cross – it's gotta be!" Jack muttered

Omi heard and remembering what the cross was capable of, ran straight towards it, unfortunately, so had Jack. They grabbed the cross at the same time, the cross glowed even brighter, now it was dazzling and impossible to look directly at.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!"

"OK, anything but a fighting exam," Jack said, with a relieved sigh

"The game is – a battle, first one knocked out of the dojo loses!"

"Oh crap. Fine, but I call a 20-way-showdown, 10 people for each side! On my side, me, Mysti, Maria, Theresa, Super-Nova, Jessica, Yasmin, Jamie, Simone and errrrrr…her," Jack said thinking quickly, he pointed to the first girl he could see, unfortunately, that happened to be Kitty (aka Katnappe or Ashley).

Omi frowned,

"Very well, On my side will be, me, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Fran, Ash, Leaf, Gsta, Matt and Dojo! Our Denshi Bunny for your Fist of Tebigong,"

"Agreed, lets go; XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

suddenly the Dojo started to change shape, it just became wider at first, then large, sharp rocks appeared all over the landscape and finally, the dojo began to levitate until it was about 50ft from the ground. The specatator seats also rose and eighteen people from them disappeared and reappeared onto the dojo.

Most of them looked very confused. Ash looked down at her clothes and a grin spread across her face

"Yay! I got one too! Look Fran! I got an outfit like yours!" then she looked around and saw everyone one Omi's side was wearing them, "Oh wow! We all match! This is so cool!"

"Um, Ash, I hate to interrupt your mindless twittering but…COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOIMG ON?" Gsta shouted

"It's a xiaolin showdown partner," Clay explained

"ah so this is what it is, so how do we start?" Matt asked

his question was answered by Jack, Mysti, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and Fran all shouting;

"GONG-YE-TAMPAI"

**A/N: Ok, I would have done more on that chapter but I really can't do fight scenes so I decided to finish it there so I could put this one up as fast as I could. Next up date will probably be a while so I can make the fight scene as good as I can! Which also gives you lazy people who read but didn't review last time a chance too review! **


	19. Xiaolin Showdwon part 2

**A/N: hello! I decided its time for my long-awaited return to fanfiction . Hopefully this chapter will make up for my long absence since I've had a long time to work on it, so I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.**

**Sentimentalvalue: Thnx ! oo yay! another POTC fan! **

**evilmusicalmonkey: OK, I'm writing more :D. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"Gong ye Tampai"

"Alright," Ash grinned, cracking her knuckles, "I've waited a long time for the chance to beat up Kitty!"

"Same here! mind if join you?" Gsta asked

"No problem, Hey Matt! you wanna join the fun?" She called

Matt nodded and then got into a ready position next to Ash.

"Ready….Go!" Ash shouted, and the three of them lept into the air and landed in a circle surrounding Kastnappe.

Ash attacked first, aiming a kick at Katnappe, but to her great surprise, was dodged easily.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat me," Katnappe smirked, knocking Ash over with one of the flying disks from her wrists.

"Ash! Right Kitty, your gonna pay for that!" Matt said, and flew into a long chain of advanced kung-fu attacks, though once again, was blocked.

"I don't get it! How can Kitty be so powerfull?"

"You should not be fooled, Katnappe is a most worthy opponent, she is an evil girl genius!" Omi told him, from his battle with Super Nova

"Oh yeah? well lets she how she does against this!" Matt said and once again, charged with one of the most complicated and effective moves he knew.

Katnappe got out the way just in time, then stood with an annoying smirk on her face. Suddenley a loud bang could be heard and Katnappe staggered and fell over, revealing a Satisfied looking Gsta with his frying-pan in one hand.

"never could stand cats," he grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leaf was flying at Theresa Green, Pulling razor sharp leaves from her pockets and flinging them at her opponent. Clay watched with mild interest. He had to admit, Leaf was quite a worthy adversary, though her figting lacked structure, it seemed that this was the one subject she didn't make sure she obeyed the rules for. He looked closer and saw that she was extremely absorbed yet also seemed slightly possesed, then he saw her lunger straight at Theresa with a very violent glint in her eye, Clay had no choice, he had to stop her before Theresa was sent home in a matchbox. Quuickly he leapt infront of Theresa and grabbed hold of Leaf's wrist before she could attack.

"Calm down Leaf, I'ts okay, I got it" he told her

Leaf stopped and soon became her usual self.

"Um, thanks, sorry I get carried away when it comes to fighting…" then she adjusted her glasses and went off to help Dojo fight Jamie.

Theresa looked at Clay then bowed

"I am in your debt, now I hate to run away from I fight, but I must be going!" she said, then, in a mass of plants and leaves, dissapeared.

"What!? Who in tarnation is that girl?" Clay wondered outloud.

* * *

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Jack's friend, Yasmin smirked to Rai and Fran who were fighting her.

"Give up?" Rai asked, then they looked at one another and prepared themselves for their 'double-dragon attack'

"Wind!" Rai shouted, lifting both him and Fran into the air high above Yasmin's head then;

"Thunder!" Fran cried, and in a flash of light, they both came down in the form of a lightning bolt crashing towards Yasmin. In a loud bang, they made impact and left Yasmin unconscious on the dojo floor.

"We never give up!" Fran grinned, high-fiving Rai.

suddenley, someone jumped down in front of them and flicked a few silver hairs from her emerald eyes.

"Im sorry Fran, but you must understand that I can't let you get this wu," Mysti said softly, then in a slivery blur, she knocked them both over and left, with both of them laying injured on the floor.

"Mysti! I need this wu - we all do! and If I have to beat you to get it, I will" Fran said blankly

Mysti sighed

"very well,clearly you don't understand how important this is…"

Soon, the two cousins were locked in a furious battle, each equally matched, neither showing any signs of tiring, and both desperate to win the shen-gong-wu.

* * *

Omi looked up from his battle and saw the others becoming weaker and weaker as the battle drew on. He realised that all of his team except the xiaolin warriors would soon tire and fail. There was only one thing to do…

"Raimundo! Fran! Kimiko! Clay!" he called, Rai, Clay and Kimiko were instantly by his side,

"We need Fran! quickly!" Omi told them, "where is she?"

"Fighting with Mysti, nothings gonna stop either of them!" Rai explained

"We cannot fight without her!"

Rai nodded and went over to Fran

"Fran! Hurry! you're needed over here!"

"No! I have to beat Mysti!"

Ash, Maria, Leaf and Gsta got up from their fights,

"We'll handle her, you go! Quick!" Ash told her,

Fran reluctantly pulled herself away from the fight and went with Rai to the Omi and the others.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" Omi cried when they were all there, in a blinding flash of light, the five warriors were transformed into the shadows with coloured edges, almost invincible, they swept around the room, defeating the remaining members of 9-B. Fran dashed at lightning speed over to where her cousin was standing, her friends still fighting, though extremely weak, they were no match for Mysti. She stood infront of Mysti,

"I warned you Mysti, I can't let you get the wu!" once she finished speaking, she summoned the rest of her energy and sent a large thunderbolt at her cousin. Fran saw a bright flash surround the room and then felt herself slipping into unconsiousness through exhaustion.

* * *

**OK, its finished! (so you can stop getting at me now James!) Hope you like it. it's a bit Fran-centred…and kind of rushed…oh well, I really want to get this finished now!!!**


End file.
